


Spare the rod spoil the Sith

by Zramcharan



Series: 31 XXX-ploits in the Dark Side [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zramcharan/pseuds/Zramcharan
Summary: Day 1 of my Kinktober writinga night of punishment becomes a night of education





	Spare the rod spoil the Sith

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers assuming you already got Jaesa Willsaam Dark. It was fun writing this and I hope you enjoy as well

"Jaesa, you are really trying my patience," I said as her lightsaber disengaged. She shoved the now lifeless corpse of the imperial trooper to the floor.

"If that is so... then punish me." Sometimes her rebellious nature brought my own anger out.

“Behave or when we get to the Fury I will show you pain,” Warning her was futile I knew it.  
“Threats are beneath you, master.” Her words danced playfully off her lips like the fire that was in her eyes.

“Jaesa. When have I ever made idle threats? I usually end up proving that I am not a bitch to be trifled with.” anger emanated me as I spoke to my apprentice.

“Whatever you say, Master.” Jaesa was stoking flames she just did not know how hot they would burn. If she did, she did not even care. The latter was more appropriate. Jaesa had become addicted to every emotion, every sensation. Like a starving twi’lek in a buffet, she wanted to gorge herself on everything. Pleasure, pain; the fires of Malachore could not burn out her desire no more than the frozen wastelands of Hoth could freeze them. 

Our mission was complete with heavy casualties, it mattered not to me. However, I wanted Jaesa to be better. Her rage was beautiful and wild. I did not wish to stifle her aggression only to focus it for far better goals. I wanted more for her. 

We arrived back on the Fury. “Jaesa you will report to me in my quarters,” I said then went to see Quinn.

“Greetings, milord.” Quinn gave me a stiff bow. “It seems we have another mission on Nar Shaddaa. A Jedi wiped out a top-secret imperial laboratory. We are needed to see if there is anything salvageable.”

“Set a course to Nar Shaddaa. I will be in my quarters. I do not want to be disturbed.”

“Yes, milord.” I walked out and went to my quarters. Moments later Jaesa came in.

“You wanted to see me, Master.” The look of defiance was beautiful on her face.

“Jaesa. You have been difficult to work with as of late. Your thirst for blood is getting out of hand. You slaughter republic and imperial alike with no prejudice.”

“And? What are you going to do? Spank me like a child?”

“Not a bad idea.” I sat on the edge of my bed.    
  


“What?” She was in disbelief.

“Strip.” Shock and confusion washed over her. “Did I stutter Apprentice?” I waved my hand and pushed her against the closed door. “I said strip.” She growled in defiance then unfastened her belt. Her lower robes fell to the floor. Her hand untied her upper garments. Like a Nexu cat, my apprentice was gorgeous and deadly. “Now get over here,” I said and patter my lap. Jaesa slowly walked towards me her fiery eyes glowed. I was not scared of my apprentice lashing at me. I knew though she was strong she was like raw metal and lacked the proper temper to wield that strength properly. “Kneel.’ she stood in place for a brief moment then a wicked smile crept on her face. She draped her body over my lap. “You have been a very bad girl,” I said then brought my leather-clad right hand crashing into her lovely firm and tanned backside. A yelp of pain escaped her lips. I then wacked her again another welp this time softer. 

“Jaesa, I do believe you are enjoying this.” I goaded her as I rubbed her red rear.

“What gave you that idea?” The little minx reached behind herself then guided my hand to her wet lips. “It should be obvious enough.” I brought the sticky slick liquid up to my lips and licked my glove. “Does my master enjoy my....essence?”

“On the bed,” I spoke not giving her the satisfaction of admitting she was delicious. No, I refocused my emotions into anger. Anger that she would try to seduce me out of this. Anger at myself for nearly letting her do it. Anger that she was still playing games while I was punishing her. I stood then walked to my personal storage. I then grabbed a little riding crop I picked up last time I was on Nar Shaddaa. Jaesa teased me by shaking her cute little rump. I answered with a stiff whack from the crop. “Ah!” oh her sounds of pain very sweet. I spanked her again. She buried her head in my pillow. Smack. She arched her back and screamed. 

10 minutes later her backside was painted red with some small welts. “Lay down on the bed, Jaesa,” I said then got a vial of kolto. Cautiously I walked to her. “Your punishment is over. Let me heal you.”

Her words rang through my head. Her words of promise so many months ago. Her pledge of unconditional loyalty, to never rise up against me as her master. I remembered those words as I looked at her hate-filled eyes. Tears did nothing to hide the rage she felt.  “Don’t touch me.”

“Defiant to the end,” I said in disappointment. “Use that rage. Let it strengthen you. Meanwhile, I will rub this on you. Even if I have to force choke you until you pass out to do so.”

“Just get it over with.” I poured the kolto on her backside. Gently I caressed the liquid into her skin. She calmed down quite a bit. She fought to keep ahold of her anger but waves of pleasure washed it all away. She passed out on my bed. I smiled at my work and the accomplishment of it. 

I took my armor plating off. Then I removed my robes. Once I was finally undressed I crawled in bed next to my apprentice then fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment. May the force serve you well.


End file.
